Leviathan Loves Chocolate and Me (But Chocolate More! :3)
by SexyBeastLeviathan
Summary: Leviathan is viciously attacked. He wins but he has no home anymore so he needs chocolate. Like right freaking now! Just what is up with this Hyooman girl. Is she really a human or an alien or what? Leviathan is seriously getting creeped out. Let's find out what happens!


Leviathan was swimming happily in the oceanic waters until some rude angel tried to kill him.

The angel was quickly dealt with with one GULP!

"Buuuuurppp!" Leviathan roared out a humongous belch and felt very full.

He spit out angel feathers and smiled to himself, thinking about going back to his cave and taking a nap. (Getting a full tummy makes him sleepy~)

He swam back to his cavern, but on his way there he spotted a seal.

The god-dam angel had sealed his home before they had been eaten.

Fudgesauce!

Now what do I do? He wondered.

Leviathan decided to take human form and walk among the hyooumans.

I really do want some fudge now that I think about it. I want the taste of angel out of my mouth and want a fudge sundae! With banana and nuts and whipped cream whooo!

Leviathan swam upwards outta the ocean and transformed into a beautiful man.

Seriously, he was so pretty!

He had long bright blue hair, stormy grey eyes, and a magical demon sea-shell necklace around his throat.

He read the minds of humans within a 100 mile radius, and saw the new fashion trends and made some dark indigo skinny jeans, and a light blue T-shirt.

He loved blue because he loved water. Duh.

The T-shirt had a little blue whale with a smile on it's face, with water spouting from the top.

It said Little Levi in white letters at the bottom (awww adorable man)

Now to find the chocolate sundae.

He read the minds of the humans again, and used it like a GPS type thing to find the nearest sundae he could eat.

"Yum!" he thought, giddy at the thought of chocolate.

(Demons LOVE chocolate, hee!)

Now how to get there.

(He couldn't teleport or anything like that, two of his brothers could however, damn, it would really come in handy right about now!)

He hot-wired some morons car, they had left their door unlocked so he didn't need to break it open.

(He CAN drive! He's done it before. Trust me you don't wanna hear about that!)

They are just asking for someone to steal it, he thought to himself.

There was a pair of sunglasses on the dashboard, really cool ones, so he slipped them on and looked into the rearview mirror.

He smiled, showing his sharky teeth, and winked.

Sexy. he thought.

He pulled up to the Ice Cream Mountain and thought, damn, I don't have any money.

He looked in the car and found nothing.

I'll just have to lay on the charm and hypnotize someone to give me a free sundae!

He walked into the Ice Cream Shop.

DING! the door had a bell!

Everyone immediately took notice of him because he was inhumanly beautiful, and had a strange aura about him and they were entranced.

A young girl, looking about 18 was working at the counter and almost dropped the ice cream cone she was handing to the customer.

Levi got in line and started to read the menu, but he knew what he wanted so there.

Demon! the girl thought to herself. She knew about demons and how they shape-shiftyed and she has learned to KNOW who is one. She has fought them before and, yeah.

The line finally ran out where it was Levi's turn, "Hello Doll" he said while staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

If he thinks that cheap trick will work on me, he doesn't know who the hell he's dealing with.

She put on a fake smile, not letting him get to her, and said politely, "Welcome to Ice Cream Mountain, may I take your order sir?" May I suggest the fudge sundae?

WTF? How did this girl know he was craving a fudge sundae.

He was actually scared she could read his mind and faltered.

NO! She will not intimidate me! I am the Demon Prince of the Oceans!

He gathered himself and tried the seduction technique yet again.

"I would rather have you for dessert, my dear."

Boy this got her mad.

She had to deal with him though. She had to find a way to get him somewhere and kill him.

It was her break soon so she got him a fudge sundae and paid for it herself.

"It's my break so why don't you let this one be on me and come have one with me?", getting one for herself as well.

"Errmmm, okay?" Levi smiled awkwardly not really understanding what was going on, but at least it worked! Yey!

Now he gets to have chocolate!

I guess I'll just have to put up with this human while I eat. I need to find out why she is the way she is too. This could be dangerous.

I may have to contact my brothers to come spy on her. Ah man, what a pain in my ass!, he thought grumpily.

The girl in question took off her apron, told the people in the back she was taking her break now, and walked to the outside tables to sit outside and eat yummy treats with a demon. yay. She really didn't feel like this crap today.

Why can't she just be left alone.

It was like she was some sorta monster magnet or something.

Yeah, there was something seriously wrong with her alright.


End file.
